DRIVE
by throned
Summary: Anti-Sora x Kairi / Sometimes, even his anti-form needs to get a chance to take control. /slightly AU


Anti-SoraxKairi / Adult content ahead, including brief language and sexuality. Enjoy responsibly.

Drive

Ever since he and Riku had stepped foot on the powdery sands of Destiny Islands, Sora hadn't left Kairi alone for even a heartbeat of time. Although the three headstrong adventurers had been together again for three glorious years now, they felt that they needed to put in twice the effort to regain the time they had lost with one another. Sora and Kairi, however, were more inseparable than ever. The lovestruck boy had refused to let Kairi out of his sight again after what they had been through, and he made damn sure he kept his word and never left her side.

Riku often poked fun at the duo, saying things such as, "If Kairi knew that 'I'll never leave your side,' meant 'I'm going to move in with you and never give you a minute to yourself,' I doubt she would have agreed with your promise, Sora! You're like a lovesick puppy, attached to just one person like this!" …to which Sora would smartly retort, "At least I'm not the one sleeping with half of Destiny Islands, Riku! Are you trying to break a record?" Their conversations would always end on a light note, and Sora would always earn merry peals of laughter that erupted from Riku's throat like a bubbling fountain. He always knew that having the fresh, saccharine scent of Kairi on his bed sheets every night was worth all of the smart-mouthed teasing Riku shot his way. Her supple, warm body molded against his was enough to keep him sated for a lifetime. One time, during their guys' night out, or, as Riku dubbed it, "guys' night out for guys who kicked some Ansem, Xemnas, Xehano—whatever-the-fuck—ass," Sora rambled on, saying, "Besides, having only Kairi is enough for me."

Riku looked at him this time, one platinum eyebrow raised in question as he turned in his bar stool to face Sora. "Fuck that," he said before laughing out loud, his excessively uninhibited behavior a result of one too many shots of ultra-smooth tequila. "I'm going to have my fun before I voluntarily shackle a ball-and-chain to my ankle. I don't even know _what_ you were thinking when you two decided to live in a house together. That's practically suicide for your sex life or something, having all of these arguments and shit," he yelled obnoxiously, hands flying about in the air for added emphasis. One hand went to Sora's back as he gave him a reassuring pat on the back (which, for Riku, was more like a spine-shattering slap) before his facial expression softened. "…But if there was ever somebody sappy enough to do such a thing, it'd have to be you for sure," he added wryly before continuing. "Seriously, though, Sora; you _are _all over that fine ass, right?" He leaned over towards Sora, his forearms on the bar counter to steady himself. His expression made it seem like this was, unquestionably, a life or death inquiry.

Sora only shot him a glare that bored enough imaginary holes into him to change Riku's name to "swiss cheese" before exasperatedly tossing a shot of liquid warmth down his throat, knowing that Riku was going to make this one long, interesting night. Riku stared, unabashed by the stare his friend was giving him and too much of a loudmouth at the moment to bother keeping his lips sealed.

"For your sake, I'm hoping that's a yes."

Sora fondly remembered that one night, but on this quiet summer evening, his head quickly drifted to thoughts of nothing but a sleep-induced escape from the warm, balmy air. He was comfortably stretched out on his air-soft mattress, hands behind his head, waiting for Kairi to finish brushing her teeth to join him under the silk throw cover. He could always fall asleep soundly when pressed against her reassuring form. As soon as his thoughts drifted to Kairi, Sora's lips parted slightly, enough for him to take in a lungful of air before his eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head beneath his closed lids.

A warmth spread through his chest, branching out to his limbs before his marrow felt as if it had spontaneously turned into solid ice. Hands flew to his head as he let out a groan, and a thick, curled tendril of air, hued as black as the night during an eclipse, extended from his tense form. More soon followed, but they were all gone as quickly as they had come, making him feel as though he was experiencing some sort of twisted hallucination. The ice in his bones melted away into nothingness, as quickly and smoothly as the rest of his bizarre symptoms.

That is, until he saw his hands. It was as though a shadow had set over his fingers, extending past just the small appendages and encasing all of his limbs as it spilled over his skin like an overturned bucket of tar. His mind felt slightly subdued, like he was viewing the world and his actions through a thick, smoky cloud of confusion. The inky shadow spread all over his skin, turning his torso, neck and face the same ominous dark shade as the rest of him. His eyes were slightly aglow with a light as yellow as that of a firefly before it faded and became more subdued in color. Sora knew what was happening, but it had been so long since it _had_. His anti-form had finally materialized itself. The handle of the door turned slightly, and he knew Kairi was about to emerge from the bathroom.

The light of the moon was all that illuminated the room, giving it the soft glow of midnight embodied. The coverlet of their roomy bed was given the perfect tint by the moonlight, making the burgundy fabric look as though it had been carefully dipped in wine, stained to a beautifully perfect hue. In fact, everything in the room was given a perfect touch of color. Especially Kairi. Her milky skin had a glow from within, enhanced by the moonlight, making her look…

_Delicious_, Sora's clouded mind finished. Not exactly his own personal choice of word, but his inner musings were nothing Kairi could possibly detect. He didn't need this right now. Honestly, he didn't. This resurfaced part of him needed to bury itself back where it came from before he did something uncharacteristic and frightened Kairi. The auburn-haired woman slowly walked across the redwood parquet floor to her side of the bed, making the creature inside of Sora stir. In the relative darkness, he was praying she wouldn't notice his changed appearance. The dark shadow cast upon his skin had, however, become slightly lucid, making the change within him just a trace less noticeable. Her form could be seen silently slipping into bed next to him. The creature watched intently, transfixed by her body.

As soon as her nimble hand came in contact with his thigh, the creature went mad, bouncing off of the walls within his mind, its teeth practically dripping with hunger. The feeling of madness slowly ebbed and flowed, giving way to a more primal urge, an urge borne of hunger. Not a hunger for physical sustenance, however. It felt a need for _comfort_.

Kairi's hand slowly slid higher.

Sora's teeth clenched with jaw-shattering intensity, the spot where her hand rested searing his skin like a brand. Somewhere, deep down inside of him, something audibly _snapped_. He had to strain to constrain himself as his body seemed to move of its own volition, his hands grabbing her eagerly. Kairi was slightly taken aback but took it in stride, happy that the keyblade master was so intense all of a sudden. "Sora," she breathed, shuddering as his hands grabbed at her, "you're awfully eager tonight." He desperately wanted to respond, to whisper seductive words into her waiting ears, but he found that he could not utter a single word. The only sounds that came out of his mouth were passionate growls and groans.

She played along, grinding herself against Sora as he pulled her forcefully into his lap, earning a wicked smile from her in response. He watched his own movements the same way he would watch a puppet he was controlling, observant but unable to fully control every action he was executing. He watched as his hands pressed themselves against her hips, watched as they slid lower, watched as they dove under Kairi's nightgown, and marveled as those same shadowy hands slithered over her creamy thighs as if they hadn't touched a woman's skin in an eternity.

The onslaught continued, his lips taking part as his head dove into the curve of her neck before he nuzzled the soft skin sweetly, eliciting fast pants from her throat. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled herself closer, desperate for more of the painfully erotic contact. Sora lost another part of himself as soon as he felt the swell of her breasts against his hard chest, the sensation not even slightly dulled by the layers of clothing between them. Clothing he suddenly wanted _gone_.

Kairi let a soft moan slip out of her throat and past her lips as he nipped and licked at the skin of her neck, as she felt his smooth skin run against her own, and as the rough pads of his fingers slid higher and higher up her thighs before they slowly dropped to reach her inner thighs. She desperately wanted a kiss, and every time she would angle her head _just right_ to get him to press his lips to hers, his name spilling from her lips, he would deny her the pleasure by simply responding with "Shhhh," before biting that sensitive bit of skin right below her earlobe, giving her instead the pleasure of his hips grinding urgently against her own, pressing his hardness against her warmth. She understood what he wanted, complying and enjoying the moment instead of shattering the peace with words. In fact, she enjoyed the silence. Their cries of passion were far more erotic than words.

In the darkness, Kairi apparently couldn't tell that Sora's skin had that dewy black darkness tainting it. She couldn't see his yellowed eyes, either, too busy frantically tugging at the last of his pajama buttons as he finally obliged her with a much-anticipated, searing kiss. He made quick work of her flimsy nightgown, pulling it deftly over her head and tossing it aside. Her hands pushed his pajama shirt off his shoulders slowly as he did this, her hands running against his muscled shoulders and arms as they went lower and lower. The feeling of her hands drove him over the edge, every sensation felt intensified tenfold, and before he knew what he was doing, their kiss suddenly became rough, fiery, and intense. Teeth clashed against each other as his mouth claimed hers, viciously tender as his tongue slipped passed her lips and slid against her own. She gladly returned the kiss with equal intensity.

In the back of her mind, she felt the nightgown being removed, her own hands running against his bare skin, and the deep kiss they were sharing, but what snapped her out of her passionate haze was his rough hands as they palmed her uncovered breasts, seeking, feeling, and enjoying. She bucked against him, desperate for more skin-to-skin contact—but not as desperate as he was. In an instant she found herself quickly flipped around, her back making harsh contact with the mattress as he spread her legs and settled himself in between them, his mouth descending upon her breasts as his hips ground into her own with ardor. He took her hardened nipples into his mouth, suckling, biting, and scraping his teeth against them until she was grabbing his head and pressing it against her breasts as if she were going to perish should he ever stop.

In the darkness, she saw a brief flash of white teeth revealed in a smirk before his head went lower, pressing kisses to her navel before giving small nips to her abdomen as he trailed lower. Kairi's panties became a distant memory to her as he removed them with ease, sliding the pink lace down her legs slowly before dropping them to the floor. Sora's smirk lingered for a moment before it disappeared between her legs, and her head nearly crashed into the headboard as his mouth sealed over the heated flesh. Out of her lips poured a frenzied, muted cry, and her hips arched up to meet his lips every time he pulled even an inch away. Her hands grasped at the coverlet, the pillows, anything her scratching hands could reach, as the jolts of pleasure lanced through her body at every movement of his glorious tongue. His ego lapped it all up, and he made a rumbling chuckle low in his throat as he continued to practically consume her. The rumbles caused by the deep timbre of his chuckles made Kairi quiver from pleasure, and she let out another cry that very nearly dripped with satisfaction. Sora's hands gripped her slender thighs for support, a grip so strong and steely that Kairi almost felt pain. He could feel the creature inside of him getting a deep sort of satisfaction from this, and he felt almost comfortable for a moment as the feelings spilled over him. His eyes widened slightly as his anti-form self reveled in what he was causing, and the warmth he was getting in return.

His mouth pressed against her and paused before he gave the most sensitive part of her a soft bite with his teeth. Kairi very nearly came right then, but she stopped herself as she let out a shaky breath and flung herself over him, her hands searching for the waistband of his pants. She pushed him back, hovering over him as she finally hooked her fingers onto her intended destination, gripping everything she could get her hands onto, eager to get him naked as soon as possible. Sora saw her breasts hovering over him, and his hands itched to grab the soft flesh and mold his hands into it, to squeeze until she screamed.

So he did.

Her hands had finally gotten the offending clothing off of him, and she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come before she felt his hands grab her breasts and push her back with bone-shattering force. A gasp tore from her throat as the force of the blow reached her, and her eyes closed from the pleasurable pain he was causing her as his hands possessively wrapped around her swollen breasts. The flesh between her legs ached for and from his touch, and he knew it. He pressed his hips against hers again, skin-to-skin, fire to fire. His throbbing hardness glided against her, teasing, torturing, demanding.

_Scream my name_, the creature demanded in a voice he didn't recognize, _Scream it!_ No words emerged from his lips. Only ragged breathing and the slick sound of him sliding against her. As if she somehow heard the demands of his inner half, she slowly took in a breath before saying his name with enough desire, enough _need_ to make his mind lose complete control.

_Yes_. Without warning, and without conscious thought, he drove himself inside of her with crushing force. She let out a muffled whimper, head turned into a pillow as he sank himself into her, hands still anchored on her soft peaks as she locked her ankles against his back. Her slick, wet, comforting warmth sheathed him, and for a moment he felt the creature's sheer emotional bliss. Physically, there was nothing he didn't feel about the rough way he just drove himself into her. Every sensation his other half had caused him to feel has been driving him over the edge. His teeth ground together out of pure delight. A twisted parody of a grin stretched across his features. She tightened around him, and he barely suppressed the resulting groan.

Reluctantly, his hands moved to her waist, rigidly holding her in place as she roughly ground her hips against his own, hitting both of them in places that made them shake with anticipation, in an effort to make him _move_. Her feet pushed from behind him, pulling him towards her and pressing him deeper into her warmth. No longer could he stand it; he pulled out of her before quickly pushing back in, pumping into her with driving force. Sora loomed over her as he began a jarring rhythm, pushing himself so hard into the lithe body beneath him that every firm thrust caused her to let out a moan.

Kairi opened her eyes after what felt like hours, turning her head so that her eyes could focus on the one who was pounding into her with such harsh carnality. It was only then that she noticed his skin and the inky blackness that was tinting it, and how his hands slightly resembled… _claws_. His facial expression looked like it was caught between crazed and ecstatic. It frightened her, but in some twisted form or another, it made her burn even hotter. She dared not do anything to peeve him, let alone question what was going on. His eyes were glowing, and she could have sworn she saw, for just a heartbeat, that a wisp of black smoke was circling around him. Kairi grabbed the crown-shaped necklace that was dangling from his neck and pulled with deliberate force, causing him to give a particularly powerful jerk of his hips. Pleasure racked her entire body, and she shivered in delight. The glow disappeared from his eyes completely.

Her yank managed to get him to be face-to-face with her, and she grabbed his head for an intensely rough kiss, pressing her own lips against his and pushing her own demanding tongue down his throat. Sora paused for a moment, bringing his hands to her face in an odd sort of affectionate display. Kairi's hand went from his neck down to his chest, her palm flat against the lean muscle beneath her fingers. Her inquisitive fingers danced downward, past his hard abdominals, brushing against his obliques, and circling around his hip before it went to grab his ass. The muscles there contracted momentarily, and she once again became very aware of how he was inside her. Their kiss ended as Kairi's hand pushed him into farther into her, and Sora gave her lips a parting bite as a farewell before he pressed his lips to her neck instead.

The fiery redhead took this opportunity to use all of the momentum she could gather to throw herself forward and topple him backwards. Every splendid inch of him sunk deeper into her as she settled herself atop him, filling her completely, and he let out an animalistic growl at the delectable feeling. Kairi began an agonizingly slow movement, rocking her hips against his as she subdued him. She laid her hands on his chest, palms flat against his skin as she suddenly began to drive herself onto him with more vigor every passing second. Sora moaned, and he moaned loudly. _Fuck_, he growled, his voice thundering, his teeth clenched tight as she moved on top of him. Once again, no words came forth. It was all in his mind. All he could to her was return the favor and grab her smooth, round bottom, squeezing harshly as he pulled her down to meet his own upward thrusts. Harder and harder they tried, striving for completion, reaching the crescendo of ecstasy.

Kairi's nails left small crescent on Sora's chest as she dug her nails into him, trying to steady herself from the orgasm that rocked her. Her body stiffened, her eyes shut tight and her head fell back as she screamed Sora's name, her contractions causing her to tighten against him as he continued to pump inside her mindlessly. She let out a whimper as she finished, feeling Sora ram into her one final time before he could hold himself back no longer. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest as he came, forcing him to sit up and grab Kairi as he felt completion. Their bodies pressed together, and the exquisite feeling of her breasts against his chest made him feel like he was burning to a cinder from the heat. The room smelled of sex with a note of darkness, tinged with Kairi's own sweet smell of honeysuckle and morning dew.

Moments later, Kairi opened her eyes and looked into Sora's crystalline blue ones, her chest heaving, her breathing heavy. A part of Sora felt whole, and that small part felt warm and comforted. The warmth was like a blanket covering the darkness inside of him, making it feel temporarily sated and strangely reassured. He looked at his hands, relieved to see the tint from his anti-form was gone.

"I don't know what just happened, Kairi," he explained solemnly, looking at the woman now lying beside him. He was confused, concerned, but more importantly, he was fucking _satisfied_. The look on Kairi's face let him know that she was just as well-pleasured as he was, and instead of worrying, he embraced the night's events.

"I don't, either, but it needs to happen more often."

Sorry if this story seemed a bit…rushed, because it honestly was. I just wrote this in a couple of hours to get it out of my system. It was a scenario I couldn't refuse. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
